The night you said it- Ch 1
by vladasevcenco11
Summary: Chapther 1


**Chapter 1 : The night you said it**

Its been some hours after the team took down the Sandstorm. Jane was currently with the paramedics.

_"Are you feeling okay?"_ Kurt asked coming by.

_"Just a little headache. I got some injuries but the doctors said those are not serious. Where is Roman?"_ Jane asked worried.

_"He is at the hospital. He needs a emergency surgery because he got shot in his chest, but he will be fine. You should focus on yourself now."_ Weller added by taking his teammate hand in his.

They have been in love with each other from the first day but they still couldn't confess their feelings. Weller is the type of man who is not always having the initiative in his hands but when he loves someone he is doing everything to make that person feel good. So he did when the team didn't welcomed Jane as well.

Just like Weller, Jane was closed too, but it is explained by her zip poison. She is feeling safe and comfortable only when Kurt is around and that explains his attitude too, because he is changing completely when Jane is with him.

_"What about you? How are you feeling?"_ Jane asked standing up.

_" I am okay. Thank you !"_ Weller added.

Meanwhile in the hospital Tasha was waiting Reade to wake up. She was in his hospital room on his side. The doctors kept coming to tell her that they had to take him for the surgery but she didn't let anyone get close to him. She wanted him to wake up. She was afraid to loose him because she needed him.

Zapata was never the type of woman with the lovey – dovey things. She was always so independent and confident, but when she had Reade around she was feeling like a teenager that is just learning the definition of love. They have been together as partners and best friends for such a long time that she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Reade was the only man in Tasha*s life that was so gentle and caring with her. He was always trying to make her feel loved and beautiful.

After an hour that they got to the hospital Reade finally woke up and the doctors were about to take him to the operation room.  
_"Can I please talk to him for 5 minutes, please?"_ Zapata asked the doctor all in tears.

_"Only if for 5 minutes! We don't have much time. His life is our priority now."_ the doctor said seeing her need to talk.

When she turned back to him , he was trying to talk but he couldn't set up himself.

_"Don't! Please. Listen to me!"_ Zapata said sobbing and setting his mask back.

Only Tasha knew what is happening inside her that moment. She was about to loose the love of her life and still not telling him how she feels. She was always afraid that her feelings were not reciprocal and she didn't wanted to hurt or to make Reade feel not comfortable because she loves him, and she was waiting for the right moment to come. But this night when he almost died while taking down the Sandstorm she understood that no matter how hard this will be she wanted to tell him. She thought that even he doesn't love her she will feel free by telling him.

Reade was still trying to say something and Zapata understood that she can*t stop him. He was hurting but it didn't stopped him. Before the rescuers came to save him from underground all he wanted is to tell Zapata that he loves her and always did but the pain was horrible so he couldn't resist.

_"Tasha, I-"_ he started to talk.

_"Reade you are weak ! Please don't waste your powers."_ Tasha said wiping her tears.

_"I really love you. You know that right?"_ Edgar continued._ "I always loved you. And today when I almost died…"_ he made a pause to manage his breath,_ "I understood that I cant leave you alone. I love you Natasha."_

A gentle tear crossed his cheek. Its been hard for him but he said all those things from his heart.

Tasha couldn't help but start to cry when she heard all those things. It was unbelievable for her. She always trusted her teammate but now she felt like it was his shock of pain or the painkillers that he got so Tasha didn't told him the same. She thought that he will regret these words so she just smiled trough her tears, put his mask back on and held his hand all the way to the operation room.

Zapata understood that it was not that easy as she thought it will be to confess her feeling so she promised herself to think before she is going to do that, because her priority was Reade to be happy.


End file.
